


Complicated

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, dean is an adorable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Reader is pregnant.  Dean has a surprise.  Adorable chaos ensues.





	

The smell of something amazing aroused me from my much needed nap. With a groan I stepped from our room and waddled my 8 months pregnant self down the bunker’s hall.

 

The dimmed lights drew my attention to the library. One of the tables had been dressed with a white linen table cloth, candles, flowers, and place settings for two. 

 

“Wow.” the soft words escaped uninhibited. 

 

Dean rounded the corner as I trailed a finger along the soft cloth. He was carrying a covered platter that’s smell made my stomach growl audibly. 

 

“Hey Sweetheart. I was just about to come get you.” He placed the food on the table.

 

“What’s all this? Where’s Sam?”

 

“He’s out.” He gestured vaguely towards the door. “And this. Well, I figured we weren’t going to get many more nights to ourselves soon. I thought I’d do something special for you.” He stepped around the table and pulled out the chair for me. “Have a seat.”

 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t angling for sex, Winchester.” I giggled as he pushed my chair in.

 

“And don’t pretend it isn’t working, Mrs. Winchester.” He growled in my ear before placing a hot kiss to my neck.

 

He lifted the lid from the platter and served me my dinner. “Your dinner.” He grinned as he handed me one of his should-be-world-famous cheese and bacon burgers.

 

I took the biggest bite possible before he even reached his chair.

 

He chuckled as he watched me moan into the next bite. “Good Sweetheart?”

 

“Oh Dean, if we weren’t already married-” I shoved another bite in.

 

“You’d marry me all over again?” He inferred.

 

“No, I’d marry this burger!”

 

“You wound me.” He faked.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” I mumbled around my bite. “If there’s more.”

 

He guffawed loudly, head thrown back and clapping.

 

“What do you take me for? Of course there’s more! Plus dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

“You better mean something besides sex.” I warned, throwing a fry at his head.

 

“I baked you an apple pie.” He caught the fry and popped it into his mouth, quite smug.

 

Two burgers, a platter of fries, and an over large slice of pie a la mode later, and my never ending hunger finally seemed sated. 

 

“Thank you for this, Dean. It was so sweet of you.” I rose from my seat collecting dirty dishes.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean took the dishes from my grasp. “Why don’t you go relax some more while I clean this up.”

 

“Or,” I took the plates back and set them back on the table. “We can leave the clean up for later. And you can come let me show you how much I appreciated it.” I stood on my tip toes and kissed him breathless.

 

Then I turned away from him and saunter-waddled back towards our room. His eagerness must have gotten the best of him, as I soon felt his strong arms swoop me up bridal style.

My startled squeal echoed down the hall as he hurried to our room “Careful Dean! Precious cargo!” I giggled, winding my arms around his neck. 

 

“The most precious.” He said as he gently set me on the bed and kissed my forehead. 

 

“Such a cheeseball.” I rolled my eyes. “Now,” I paused to pull my maxi dress over my head, revealing my bra, panties, and very swollen baby bump. “Get naked and get in this bed!” I commanded as I scooted to the center of the bed.

 

He stood, sunned momentarily, staring with lust blown eyes.

 

Absently rubbing my belly, I laughed at his expression. “Chop, chop, Dean. Don’t make me appreciate myself.”

 

He sprang into action, shucking off his flannel, t-shirt, and jeans. In his haste he forgot about his boots. As he moved to climb on the bed, his ankles still sheathed in jeans and his boots still tied, he fell nearly flat on his face. “Sonova-! Oof!”

 

“Dean!” I scrambled to the edge of the bed to find him struggling to right himself. “Boots, Love.”

Giggling, I resumed my previous position. I listened to him grumble as he fought to untie his boots.

 

“Stupid boots. Nearly killed myself. Big bad hunter taken out by friggin laces. Need slip on boots like Sammy wears. Gotta remember to ask where he got those.”

 

It was silent momentarily, before he sprang up with a triumphant, “Aha!” in all of his naked glory.

 

“Come here, you idiot.”

 

He crawled across the bed into my awaiting arms. As he went to lower himself for a kiss, we both realized he couldn’t reach in this position.

 

I tried to sit up as he tried to move forward and we collided heads. “Dammit!”

 

“Shit! Sweetheart, are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine. Try laying beside me.” 

 

As we maneuvered again, I somehow managed to elbow him in the stomach. “Oomph!” 

 

As he doubled over, his hand tangled in my hair, pulling it hard. 

 

“Ow! My hair!”

 

“I know. It’s wrapped around my wrist. Hang on.” As he extricated himself, I turned to face him.

 

“Sorry about your stomach.”

 

“I’m fine. Who knew this would be more complicated than shower sex.” He chuckled.

 

“Kiss me?” I asked, trying to get back to the mood. 

 

This time our lips were able to reach without too much hinderance. Dean placed his hand on the side of my neck, his thumb caressing the soft skin. We stayed in that moment for a long while before I felt his hand begin to trail down over my bra and too sore breasts to my belly.

 

My skin felt hot and tingly as his hand skipped down to my thigh, pulling it up over his hip. As he reached for the waistband of my panties, he was quick to realize, he couldn’t reach them while still kissing me. 

 

“Here.” I pulled away enough to reach for them myself, but was only able to get the satin just passed my hips. I huffed out, in frustration.

 

Dean gently pushed my hands aside. “I wanted to do that.” He smiled at me as he sat up, slowly removing the garment. “God, you’re beautiful.” He ran his hands back up my thighs and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Again, realizing too late that our child was in the way, he played like he meant to kiss my shoulder instead.

 

I shoved at him until he moved away enough so that I could change position.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” His concern burning away his lust.

 

“Yes, but that wasn’t working.” I nudged him over and out of my way as I got comfortable on my hands and knees. I shoved a few pillows under myself to keep me from squishing my stomach. “Here. This will work.” I looked over my shoulder to see the evidence of his lust standing tall and proud between his legs. “Come on, Dean.” I wiggled my presented rear at him.

 

“Kissing is overrated anyway.” He chuckled as he placed a light playful swat to my bare flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading!


End file.
